


Hesitation

by WildWawas



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Freeform, Incest, Kinda, Morti is a brat but Rick loves it, Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick has inner conflict quite often, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, how do i tag on ao3, just a lil drama, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWawas/pseuds/WildWawas
Summary: What's worse? Committing mass genocide or sleeping with a close relative? Most people would answer this question while having certain circumstances and conditions justifying their answer. No one would like picking between either choice.The issue is: Rick is not most people. Because Rick would definitely do both.





	Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's worse? Committing mass genocide or sleeping with a close relative? Most people would answer this question while having certain circumstances and conditions justifying their answer. No one would like picking between either choice.  
> The issue is: Rick is not most people.  
> Because Rick would definitely do both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, there is a double summary appearing? ^o^'' Pardon me, I really don't know how to make it go away!

What's worse? Committing mass genocide or sleeping with a close relative?

Most people would answer this question while having certain circumstances and conditions justifying their answers.

The issue: Rick was not most people.

Rick paid no attention to moral absolutes. If they existed, that is.

But the question was still in his mind as a young flustered girl stared up at him, speechless. Hair messy and breathing heavy, she asked, "Rick?”

Her eyes filled with excitement and so much hope. She was always so eager and at his disposal. He knew this. He knew he corrupted her little by little with every dead body they saw and with every person he had made her shoot. That innocent and wide-eyed girl would disappear one day. She would become callous, jaded, apathetic, and cynical. Like him.

But he always knew he could erase bad experiences from her mind if they were eating away her sanity.

Yet… This?

This might not torment her but the same didn't apply to him. You can't erase making out with one of your family members. Even if you literally erase the memory. Could this be the worst thing he had done? Possibly.

All he could think was: 

**_How the fuck did we end up here?_ **

Rhetorical question, Rick.

It was two in the morning and the air chilled that same night. They were tinkering in the garage for hours with a few shivers here and there. Not much was said between the two besides being interrupted earlier by the family saying goodbye.

The whole family planned on having a camping trip at a nearby camp that sounded like someone gave up halfway through naming it.

Rick wasn't too keen on going to what he called, 'A mosquito infested, dirt covered piece of shit you call a camping trip'.

"Beth, sweetie. I-I-I have important sh ** _—_**  things I need to get done, I'm  _not_  going. Also I-I need an extra pair of hands. So Morti's staying home with me."

Beth sighed while clasping her hands together, "Dad, come on, it'll be fun!" She looked over to her youngest daughter who sat on the couch with a few bags beside her. "Besides, Morticia doesn't want to stay home. Right, honey?" She gave Morticia the ‘help me convince him’ look which was something she had to use a little more than necessary.

"Uh.” She gave a small nod to her mother, “Y-yeah, Rick! Let's go!" The shorter girl stood up and walked over to her mother, "It's nice to take a break now and then."

"I was never on board with this in the first place." Rick rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of soda and from the top shelf snatched the last wafer cookies. 

The pair followed him there to continue their persuasion with big smiles and puppy eyes. Especially Morti, "R-Rick, come on. I-I'll make you s'mores! I know you like how I-I make them."

"No, I'm not going on that shitty camping trip. I-i-it's a bad idea." He took a long gulp of the can as Beth crossed her arms and glared at him. She was  _not_ inthe mood to argue with him anymore.

She took a deep breath and replied. "Dad, you either go or,” Beth raised her eyebrows, “Or no more adventures with Morti for a whole month."

Morticia gulped and pulled on the collar of her shirt.  _Oh jeez, Rick, just come with us. Don't start this shit again._

Going somewhere mundane with Rick was something she always craved. Not that visiting alien planets was a bad thing. But she always liked feeling a little normal for once. A regular dinner or a movie night with the family and him was relaxing for her. 

Rick narrowed his eyes and set the wafer cookie box down, "F-Fine." Beth's expression changed in an instant into a smirk. It usually took longer for him to agree. He resumed, "But..." 

His daughter's smile faded as she replied, "But?"

"Morti and I will catch up to you guys later. We'll portal there once we're done here. I-I  _really_  need to get something done."

_Ah, fuck. I wanted to go camping…  
Wait… Actually..._

_Morti, you're gonna be alone with Rick for a couple hours. This is fine. Relax. Act cool._  

Beth was ready to protest with a small sermon about acting normal for once but Morti interrupted her, "Mom, it's fine." She looked at the kitchen stove's clock, "Look, see? It's still early. W-We'll only take a few hours, right, Rick?"

He rolled his eyes and responded, "Uh-huh. S-Sure, Morti." He looked away as he rubbed his forehead.  

_Yes! Okay. We're going too. Woo. I'll try and speed this up. And we'll be camping in a crappy tent in no time._

The naïve girl gave him a wide grin, "Thanks, Rick." She turned to her mother, “See? Only a couple of hours. The important thing is that we're going."

When he saw her grin, a small and barely noticeable smile crept onto his face as she turned away from him. As soon as his eyes met Beth’s he frowned and responded, “Sure, w-whatever.”

No one in the family saw the meaning behind those grins she gave him that were accompanied by a light blush. Only one member of the Smith household knew their hidden meaning and about Morticia's huge and morally incorrect crush on Rick. And that was Morti.

At least that's what she liked telling herself.

In reality, the poor kid failed at hiding anything. Morti took pride in thinking she was discreet and low-key about the whole situation. She openly showed her admiration and her eyes lit up whenever he addressed her. She frowned and crossed her arms if Rick brushed off one of her questions.  If and when he flirted with an attractive alien being, her blood boiled and she became quiet for the rest of their adventure.

Rick was suspicious of her feelings every now and then due to these actions. A few times he had flat out said to himself:

**_Jesus fuck, Morti._ **

But soon after this, he convinced himself it was just her being a 'clingy little shit'. There was no possible way she could  _ever_  see him like that, in his eyes. Rick would even curse at himself for even thinking about that possibility in the first place. So, her being terribly bad at hiding her crush wasn't that bad. As long as Rick didn't catch on, she was safe.

Eventually, Beth, Jerry, and Summer took off with ten too many bags in the car. Rick assumed the amount of luggage was Jerry's doing, seeing as he packed heavy just for the Titanic getaway.

"Well, Morti. Let's get to work." He gave her harsh pats on the back as soon as the family car was out of sight.

Morti made a soft whine as she spoke, "Rick... That hurt."

Rick kept a blank face as he went to the door, but his mind replayed what Morti said. And how she said it.

**_Heh. That's what she said_  ** ** _— Nevermind._  ** 

He shook his head and replied, "Come on, Morti. Quit, your whining. You've had your hand chopped off while I was playing the alien version of poker." 

She raised an eyebrow at him as she stood in place, "W-what? That didn't ** _—_**  That never happened." 

The older man mumbled, "I-I must've erased the mem ** _—_**  Y-You know what? Y-Yeah, I must've gotten you m-mixed up with someone else." He took a long sip from his flask and held the door open for Morti, "Come on."

After a long while in the garage, Morti complained and complained. Only to have Rick respond with a made up time in which he would finish whatever he was making. As a result, it became two in the morning. The girl didn't even see the point of being there, she only handed him a screwdriver  _once_.

Morticia didn't mind staying alone with him instead of going on the family trip. But she wanted to spend a nice time somewhere else, for a change. Even in silence, she enjoyed his company. So did he but not entirely, though.

See, Morti had episodes where she rambled on and on and long periods where she was dead silent. Rick hated both. When she spoke he wanted her to be quiet, and when she did that… He felt uncomfortable. The girl had a talent for making anything awkward. Everyone thought she was the cutest girl ever because of it.

Including Rick. She was short to him, clumsy, awkward, but never failing to be bubbly and enthusiastic.

It was moments like these when they were alone being when he felt the most conflicted.  And when he would overthink about her feelings towards him. And about her. 

He'd never admit it to anyone but he often displayed annoyance towards her but only to hide his endearment. 

**_Endearment._ **

At first, he liked calling it that. Then out of nowhere, he started noticing certain things about Morti. It all went downhill from there.

It was gradual, with mundane statements to himself that translated into rude comments towards her. All to help himself deny what he was thinking and feeling.

**_Morti looks nice today._ **

"Looks like you  _attempted_ at looking decent."

**_Morti smells nice._ **

"You finally took a fucking shower."

**_Her hands are so warm all the time._ **

"D-don't touch me or my shit when I'm working."

**_Why does she lick food off her fingers like that?_ **

"That's fucking gross, Morti. Y-you know how much disgusting shit's on your hands?"

**_Jesus, does she have to make the most obscene sounds when she runs into something?_ **

"Morti quit being a pussy."

**_If that's what she sounds like when she bumps into something, I wonder what noises she makes when —_ **

"Could y-you not scream when you only stubbed your fucking toe?"

**_The way her hips sway is just —_ **

"Can you walk properly for once? Jesus, y-you look ridiculous."

And that's when he stopped denying and started realizing what was going on in his mind.

**_I have to stop. I'm already a sick fuck, I'm not adding this to my list of reprehensible shit.  Morti does not and will not see me that way._ **

**_But then again, she does give off that impression_  ** **_—_ **

**_No. No. Stop._ **

Drunk off of his mind was the only way he could think about the situation without hating himself more. Could Morticia  _want_  him? Was this just the chemical reaction misinterpreting the way she acted towards him?

Then again:

What else could explain the fact that she acted jealous when he tried to fuck his way into an alien cocaine house? Or how she blushed when he touched her?

At one point, he finally came to a conclusion: Morti definitely wanted him back.

Even after coming to terms with it, Rick started to actively deny this anyway. Because for the first time, he wanted to be  _wrong_. Just so that maybe, possibly, he'd end up being  _right_  about Morti feeling the same way.

**_That doesn't make any fucking sense, idiot. Wanting to be wrong to end up being right? You're confusing yourself more by the second. None of this makes any sense, I'm too far gone already so what's another nonsensical thought going to change? Nothing. That's what._ **

As time went on, the rude comments he spewed hurt Morti. They had never been this bad. She wondered if it was something she did. Then she realized that it wasn't. Rick was only being a huge asshole as always. He was only trying to find something to point out to scold Morti for. 

That night was no exception. Morticia had brought in some hot chocolate for herself to fight off the chilly garage. She sat next to him with a kitty mug that Jerry had given her one Christmas. Rick hated that mug simply because it was from Jerry but tolerated it for Morti. She would have thin traces of chocolate around her lip and she would proceed to lick it off slowly while followed by a small lip bite.

 It was driving the man crazy. Rick's foot tapped away faster every time she did it. It was happening at the corner of his eyes yet he saw it as clear as day.

Then it happened again.

Sip. Lick. Bite.

"Stop doing that. I-it's irritating." He took his goggles off and turned to her.

"W-what?" Lowering her kitten mug she mumbled, "I-I-I'm ** _—_**  I was just drinking my chocolate." She really didn’t know what he meant. A huge weight formed in her throat when his eyes met hers. 

_Ugh, why are his eyes so blue? No. Stop. Focus, Morticia, focus._

Rolling his eyes, he snapped, "Y-you're making a mess out of yourself. If you could ** _—_**  Possibly drink properly you wouldn't ** _—_**  Y-you know what? J-just stop. Y-y-you're distracting me." He returned to his task and shook his hand for Morti to move away. She didn't budge. Rick huffed and continued, "Y-you're right beside my face  _and_  drinking your shit like a little kid.  _Move_ , Morti."

She set aside her kitty mug and took a short breath, “I-I-I’m just drinking chocolate. What’s the,what's the big deal?” Her brown eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. Questions from Morti weren't always answered, and she knew this. But it was worth the shot.

"Ugh." His long fingers made air quotes, "The  _deal_  is that I can't concentrate. Now quit your bitching and shut up." After a few moments of tinkering, aqua blue sparks flew out of his gun-looking gadget. A growl was all she heard before he slammed the gun down, "S-see? I-I-I have to fucking start a-a-all over again, Morti. Good job, you fuckin’ ** _—_**." Mumbles escaped his mouth when he screwed off the top of the gun.

Morti's eyes stared at his every movement and he felt it. A cold sweat broke into him when he tried ignoring her glare. Something felt off about Rick today but Morti couldn’t put her finger on it. It wasn't as if he ever acted normal. Today was just weirder. He was not exactly a distracted man when he was busy with his work.

An eternity later, he snapped, "What the  _fuck_  are you looking at?" Morticia flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Just leave if you-you're going to be in the way."  

"Oh. S-so now I-I-I'm the ** _—_** I'm in the way?" Assertiveness was a weak point of hers with anyone else but with Rick, she felt like she could do anything. Including standing up to him. Not that she would win, but it felt nice to try in her eyes. 

No response. The older man inspected his gun, scooted away from her, and returned to his task. She waited a couple seconds and still no response.  

“W-why are you being s-such a-a-a ** _—_** ”

"Go on. Stutter more, Morti."  

She bolted up from her seat and raised her voice, "Why are you being such a  _dick_?"

He let out a sharp sigh as he dropped the pistol on the table. With slow movements, he stood up and easily towered over Morti. She wasn’t as short as she used to be, but she was still smaller than him by a good amount. Rick got close to her face and narrowed his eyes.

Her breathing was rapid, and a blush grew on her face. All of the confidence she had shown a few seconds prior was almost gone. She was small and overpowered with only a stare from those electric blue eyes that made her legs weak. Moments like these were all she ever dreamed of, all she ever fantasized about. Daydreaming and twisting these instances into something more made her squirm and blush, no matter where she was. Every inch of his presence felt heavy on her without him even touching her and his breathing on her face made her shirt feel a little too tight.

_He's so close... God, why do I like him like this? What if I kiss him? No, Morti, stop it. He'll replace you, right? For an actual Morty. I could kiss him and risk it all. Right here, right now **—**_

Rick pointed to the door. “Get out, Morti.”

She tensed up at the cold response. There was always hope for something more. Something that would never come even if she wished upon thirty thousand shooting stars. An apology, a hug? A kiss? Never.

She looked to the side to avoid his gaze for a moment, “N-No.”

“I said get  _out_.”

“A-answer me and then I’ll leave.” Morticia looked up at him and stood her ground.

God, he loved when she gave him attitude and started being assertive. Sometimes he'd make her angry on purpose because she acted independent and bold, and had an almost dangerous look in her eye. He couldn’t deny she was a little difficult at times when he did this but was fine with it since he had the thought of taming her fiery spirit. Rick wanted nothing but to shut her up by slamming her against the wall, asking her to try and talk back again while she was a flustered mess.

She was right there and he couldn’t do anything about it.

That fact set him off.

“Out.  _Now_.” He growled as he yanked Morti towards the door. His grip on her arm was firm but not harsh. Almost cautious, even.

She jerked away from him with glossy eyes. He never ever kicked her out. It was always Summer or her mom but never her.

“ _Fine!_ ” She yelled, bolted out of the garage, and slammed the door on her way out.

Behind the door, Rick heard a few mumbles from Morticia. Without a doubt, she had said, "Fucking asshole."

He leaned against the door and rubbed his face, “Fuck.”

She bolted up the stairs as fast as she could and went straight to bed. However, she didn't fall asleep but instead stared out her window. Gritting her teeth, a knot formed in her stomach. 

_God, why is he so... Ugh!_

Had he found out about what she felt? He couldn't. Could he? Maybe she said it in her sleep. Maybe she had gotten too close at one point. Her small hands covered her flushed face. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._  

Hostility, confusion, and butterflies filled her entire being.

First came hostility.

He was treating her like a pile of garbage for no reason. Why?

_He's such a... He's... Ugh. I hate his stupid face._

Then came confusion.

Why did she even fall for him in the first place? He treated her like shit most of the time. Did she hate herself enough to tolerate it? And even take it as affection?

_That's how he shows he cares though... Right? He cares about me, right? He’s just like that. He’s bad at showing emotions. That’s gotta be it._

_Right?_

Finally, the butterflies. The longest feeling of the three.

Something about his tall height and his perfect posture got to her. His scarred yet elegant hands imagined by her many times. On her waist, around her neck, in her mouth ** _—_**

_Oh, Christ._

Something about how fucked up it all was made everything ten times better. His jawline, his rough voice echoing in her ears, his dagger-like glare made her melt every time. A glimpse of his pronounced collarbones always brought an embarrassing blush to her face. Sometimes he scratched his face, and she heard a faint rough sound made from slight stubble. 

_Fuck_.  _How does he do this to me?_

Every time he touched her, whether it be for saving her from falling down a cliff or a simple a rare hair ruffle, she felt electricity buzz through her. Even worse, she had a thing for seeing guys smoke. So when Rick smoked a weird alien equivalent of tobacco, she had trouble keeping her eyes off of him. The way his eyes closed as he let out smoke seemed to bring him peace. Never had she seen him appear that calm, vulnerable, and ** _—_**.

There were three knocks on the door and that was enough to stop her from thinking about him. How long had it been? An hour? Half an hour? Either way, it was him at the door.

The butterflies stopped and became heavy as iron at the bottom of her stomach. She groaned, "If you're here to be an asshole just go away, Rick."

From behind the door, his deep voice sounded muffled, "An asshole, huh?" 

Her hands pulled the covers over her entire body and she called out. "Yeah! Y-y-you're a dick!"

The door flew open and Morti shrunk under the covers with her eyes wide open. 

_Fuck, he's coming in._

"You got somethin' to say?" She remained quiet under the covers until he spoke again sternly, "Morti." His deep and raspy voice was right in front of her.

Shivers traveled down her spine as she debated to herself. 

_He's right beside my bed, isn't he?_

She lowered the covers enough for her eyes to look at him. Sure enough, there he stood tall beside her bed. 

"Wanna say it to my face?"

"Y-y-y-you're being an a-asshole." Looking off to the side, she pouted. As pissed as she was, any anger she ever had towards him never lasted.

He scoffed and crouched beside the bed, "Old news." There was silence for a moment.

Morti sat up and pushed the covers to the side, "Why ** _—_**  What are you here for anyways, Rick?"

"I-It's not anyways. It's anyway, Morti." Rick sat on her bed and continued, "You still wanna catch up to them?" It seemed as if he was about to take out his portal gun, "Y-You looked real excited ** _—_** " 

"Wow." She retracted to the corner and brought her knees to her chest. Was he really going to act like nothing happened?

"W-What now?" Rick started tapping his foot, waiting.

A little chuckle came from the girl, "First y-you're mean to me for weeks. More than usual. Next, you fucking ** _—_** " Her hands went up in the air as her eyes met his, "You kick me out. Actually...No! You  _drag_  me out of the garage. A-a-and you j-just act like it's nothing and come to ask me about the trip!"

After a few moments, he answered, "Looks like you want to join them in the morning instead ** _—_** "

“ _Fuck the trip, Rick!_ ” She scooted a little close to him, "You act like you don't know shit only when it's convenient for you." 

"Oh my ** _—_** " He groaned, "A-Are you gonna start with all that emotional bullshit again?"

"Yes. I  _am_."

Rick rubbed his face, ran his hands through his hair, and sighed, "Fuck it, fine." His hands made silly gestures as he mocked, "Oh dear, Morti! What, what's the problem?"

As soon as he said this, her fists tightened and her body trembled, "Y-y-you know what? Fuck you, Rick! Y-you've been nothing but rude recently! You nag me about my hair, my face, when I trip, how I-I eat, and e-e-even when I'm not saying anything." She frowned and crossed her arms, "Apologize. I deserve it. You put me th-through s-so much shit. I-it's hard enough already."

"Well, I'm  _sorry_  you can't take an ounce of shit I throw at you. You'll end up a little bitch like your dad if you can't toughen up over some stupid comments."

"W-why can't you just  _apologize_ , Rick?"

"I just did." A soft creak came from the bed as he got up.

"No. You didn’t.”

He rolled his eyes.

Morti continued, “You owe me. A-an apology or something. F-for being a fucking asshole.”

Rick rubbed his face, "Fucking hell. Fine. All right.” He stood beside the bed and looked down at Morticia, “What the fuck do you want me to do?”

“I said it. Either apologize or-or do something for me.” She tightly shut her mouth as she waited for his response.

Too prideful to apologize, he answered, "Fine. I’ll do something for you. I-it's n-not like you'll ask me to wear a stupid goose costume in front of the family."

She considered the goose costume option for a moment. “I-It has to be something really embarrassing so we're even." 

"Hurry up. I-I d-don't have all night." 

"The least you could do i-is let me think."

Morti thought for a few seconds.  _What if I... Oh my god. I could **—**  Yes. I'll do that. Yes. Yes._

Rick noticed her expression and assumed she would ask him something stupid. Like wear a bunny suit on an adventure or dye his hair purple. Not that he would comply. But he knew her well enough to know she'd attempt.

**_This little shit can't surprise me at this point. Well, she might. But not in the ways I'm thinking. She could always say hey Rick, lemme suck your dick—_ **

**_Wait, what the fuck am I saying?_  **  ** _This is very different than anything else I've done. I can't just let myself get carried away._**

**_It’s not different, it doesn’t matter. You can self-indulge, it's fine._ **

**_It does matter, you fucking idiot._ **

**_I'm not drunk enough to think about this._  ** _**Hell, I shouldn't even be in here this long.** _

In the middle of his thoughts, Morticia's voice popped up, "Oh! I have something easy that you'll hate."

Rick crossed his arms and squinted, "Spit it out. W-What, are you gonna make smile at Jerry or get him a gift or something?"

"No." She twiddled her thumbs as she pouted, "Well, you weren't around when I was a baby."

"Right." He didn't like where this was going already.

"So... You're going to give me a goodnight kiss," She smugly tapped her forehead with her index finger, "Right here.”

He shut his eyes as he groaned, "No. Go fuck yourself." He took a long drink from his almost empty flask, "I-I'm not fucking doing that."

Morti insisted, "Oh come on. Where, where's the fun if you agree to it on the spot? What good would that do?"

"No."

"I'll pretend it never happened and you're forgiven. No apology needed." She gave him a smug smile and tapped her forehead, "One goodnight kiss. Just one. And I'll go to sleep and we'll catch up to the others tomorrow instead." Morti sank into her blankets as she leaned against the headboard. Her fingers combed through her long hair as she waited for a response. 

Rolling his eyes, he sat back on her bed and added, "If you ever mention this to anyone I-I'm gonna make you regret it."

A dark blush went across her face when he agreed.  _Wait, is he really going to? "_ I-I-I won't tell a soul." 

He shook his head and sighed. "B-Better not, you little shit. Goodnight." 

Rick slowly inched closer and Morti held her breath.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Out of impulse, as soon as he was near her head, she grabbed his face and pulled it down. Instead of her forehead meeting his lips, her lips met his.

_**What the hell?** _

_WAIT. WHAT DID I DO?_

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach she attempted to get him to kiss back. The kiss she only dreamt of was happening. Not exactly how she expected it, but she wasn't about to complain.

He lingered for two seconds, with his eyes wide open. As soon as he processed what she had done, he pushed her back into the headboard, "W-What the  _fuck_  are you doing, Morti?"

Reality punched her in the face and she shook with her hands covering her face, "I-I-I-I d-don't... I-I'm sorry I-I-I ** _—_**. Ugh. I-I d-don't know w-why I did that ** _—_** "

"Morti."

She pulled the blankets to her face to soak up the tears building up in her eyes, "I-I know. Th-that was d-disgusting. I'm-I'm, I..." 

There was no going back. She tainted the relationship they had and now there was zero chance of it ever being near normal. All because she couldn't keep her feelings in check and to herself. 

Being around Rick would make anyone grow cold and unfamiliar with their human emotions. But with him, she felt alive.

He was the embodiment of stardust, a collection of adrenaline rushes and wonders one only saw in movies. It was him who put her in danger and taught her how to save herself (even though he did the saving most of the time). Rick was a demon, a guardian, and everything in between.

"Morti."

She froze and looked up with her glossy brown eyes, "I said I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why the  _fuck_  are you apologizing?"

All she mustered up was, "I-I-I kissed y-you. I-I get it, Rick. It's, i-it's fucked up. I'm sorry." A mumble came from her lips, "B-But I had to."

Rick was silent as he studied her face. Eventually, he spoke up again, "You  _had_ to?" Morti bit her lip and nodded. "Is  _that_ how you feel?" She nodded again, slowly this time.

"I'm glad you know it's pretty fucked up. And it's funny because I knew all along."

Her small hands cupped her face to cool it down. Out of nowhere, she felt his rough hands on her wrists, pulling her hands away. She looked to the side to avoid his eyes, "Y-You did?"

He didn’t know but being Rick, he couldn't let her know that. "Any idiot could notice it from a mile away, Morti."

Morti hated how she liked his hands on her wrists that kept her in place and made her feel safe all at the same time. A sick, twisted kind of yearning.

"I-I know y-y-you think I'm gross now."

He scoffed, "You can't  _possibly_ know what I'm thinking. You're too much of a Morty for that." His hands let go of her wrists and he grabbed a strand of her brown hair, "What I  _am_  thinking is..." The smirk on his face became clearer by the second. His sharp blue eyes seemed almost soft.

The girl's breath hitched as his fingers played with her hair. 

In an instant, his expression changed from soft and calm to hungry and predatory, "Is that we're both going straight to hell."

A sudden push of his mouth on her lips made her nearly faint. Her fingers curled into the blankets as her eyes stayed open. 

_Whatthefuck? What the fuck. What. The. Fuck?_

His hands felt like they were burning on the sides of her neck as he kissed her. It was only then when she reacted towards the aggressive kiss. Instinctively, her eyes closed and tried to reciprocate. Not only did she lose in terms of experience but in strength. He was swift, efficient, and powerful. She was uncoordinated and gentle.

Rough and precise hands trailed down to her hips and clenched on for dear life, eliciting an embarrassing whimper from the girl.

"Y-you sick little shit," His hands slivered under her shirt and grazed her waist, "Bet you're enjoying the fuck out of this."

Her breath shook as she nodded.

Never had she heard him so dark and provocative. It was always one or the other. But never at the same time. Much less towards her. She looked at him and his expression was everything she ever wanted.

Longing. Hunger. Thirst.

An attempt at touching him was rejected entirely as he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, "Eager, huh?" 

She bit her bottom lip as she looked to the side; wrists pinned over her head, "I-I-I... Uhm ** _—_** "

Once more, he leaned in just a whisper away from her lips, "You what?" He took a hot breath over her lips and missed them, pressing his own on the corner of her mouth. Trailing down to her jaw to coax words out of her, he said once more, "What do you want?"

Her eyes shut from the slow tease as she mewled, "Mmm."

A sudden weight was on the bed and she opened her eyes. Over her was the protagonist of her sick fantasies, bold and striking. His simple presence made her a flustered mess and now it was too much to bear. It seemed like her heart was pounding harder and harder trying to escape her chest. 

She pressed her thighs together for any kind of friction she could take. Immediately, he let go of her wrists and spread her legs, "No, no, no, babe. You only get t-to do that once you tell me what you want."

Morti didn't want to give in just yet. Rick always won. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction this time, even if she was in a type of trance. So she gave no response.

Until his hand ran up to her thigh and squeezed it.

" _Fuck._ " Her hand covered her mouth to cover the loud gasp. 

He leaned down to her ear and purred, "Talk to me." A vanilla scent lingered on her hair and Rick dug his face into her curls. 

Morti remained silent as she closed her eyes, trying to take in the moment while trying to stop squirming.

"Fine, Morti. If you're not gonna say what you want me to do," He looked down at her with his hand raising her chin. "I wanna hear your pretty little mouth say my name." His thumb dragged her bottom lip down as he licked his lips. 

With no other choice, she looked at him and took initiative, "Y-y-you have to make me say it." 

He smirked as his fingers went to her belt loops and slightly pulled her jeans down. Those 'crappy' jeans that made him stare a few seconds too long. A now visible salmon waistband made him snort, "Pink. Hah."

The girl pouted, despite the blush on her face, "W-what's wrong with pink?"

"Cliché." Rick got close to her face, "Are you going to do what I said?"

No response.

"Fair enough." He snapped as his hand shot down her pants and started palming over her underwear. She clenched the blankets to keep her composure.

"Come on.  _Say it_ , you little slut."

That did it.

" _F-fuck, Rick!"_

She gasped the exact way she did whenever they were being chased by whatever species they had stolen from that week. Rick froze. He sat up on his knees and shook his head. The reality of what they were doing had barely hit him. He had been in a haze so strong that anybody could have snuck behind him and killed him in the blink of an eye. Thinking had been foreign to him until that very moment.

Something about how she had said his name reminded him that it was  _Morticia_. That crazy and clumsy kid that he always had to explain everything to. Morti, the awkward girl that blushed over everything and babbled like a baby when she was nervous. The girl who had bangs too long for her face that she had to push them off of her stupid brown doe eyes. Wearing that dumb boring yellow shirt that wrapped around her from sweat after they had almost died on an adventure. And those fucking tight jeans that fit her toned legs tightly like butter on toast.

_**I'm a sick motherfucker.** _

"Rick?"

_**I can't let this stupid chemical reaction affect me more than it already has.** _

He covered his face with one hand and took a deep breath. His eyes examined the flustered girl under him.

_**Let's be critical, rational, and logical about this, Sanchez.** _

She had that same silly smile plastered on her face. Light bounced off of her silhouette in the soft darkness and it made time slow down. His breathing quickened as he saw her fingers fidget with one another. He wanted those delicate hands on him. No, he  _needed_ them on him.Not only that but he needed her arms around him, hugging him when he felt worthless, which was always.

Rick wanted everything from her. Her touch, her voice, her attention. Everything. He needed her company, one way or another. The man felt his whole being itch like something was missing. And what was missing was her presence.

Once more, he shook his head.

_**Ah, shit. I'm fucked.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted on here after editing! It was 5000+ words on Tumblr when I first posted it and now it's at 6000 so far! Damnnnn! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! The plan is to have 3 chapters but I left it as '?' because hey, there could be more. ;) I will be writing some good old RickMorty soon, as well! ;P Hope you liked it!


End file.
